


Futa Ballbusting 2: Tutoring

by RichardPercival



Series: Futa Ballbusting [2]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Busty, CBT, F/F, Fantasy, Futa, Futanari, Magic, Tutoring, ballbusting, big boobs, big tits, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: Sasha tries teaching Cassandra math, with ballbusting as an incentive





	Futa Ballbusting 2: Tutoring

A few days after I cut Sasha off from all magical training until she figured out how to turn herself into a futa as punishment for going against my orders, she managed to find some time in her schedule and went down to my library.

At around the same time, Cassandra was losing her mind because, as punishment for losing a game with me, I was teaching her how to do some minor accounting work, but she sucked at math and couldn’t understand anything.

I am the Dark Lord and these two were my slaves, beings of my own creation that crawled out of the spawning pits at the deepest depths of my dungeon. They were petite creatures with light tan fur, reverse jointed legs that end in paws, and two sets of moth wings that hang an inch or two off their backs. Every batch had subtle differences between them, and these two had similar faces, despite being born years apart.

Cassandra was ‘distinctive’ in that she was the oldest slave and had really ruffled and unmanageable fur. Sasha stood apart from the others in two ways. Her batch had the best asses out of anybody, each cheek being wider that her waist, and she wore a set of black and red robes with intricate gold designs that denoted a spell she had mastered. The fabric was loose and fitted so it cascaded down her body, it ended at her ankles, there was a hood she never put up, and the fabric went through the inch between her back and wings.  
I was never able to make another batch with asses as good as hers, and I think I know why. It was the thighs. I accidently made them perfectly compliment Sasha’s hips, but I ignored them in every subsequent attempt. She had thicker thighs than most, but they’re not so thick that they distract from the overall theme of ‘petite’. They were the best.

Cassandra didn’t wear much. Most of the time she walked around naked, her small futa dick flopping around, but as my accountant I ordered her to be more presentable. Seeing her squirm around in suit pants was adorable.

Also Cassandra was a eunuch who couldn’t get hard.

So!  
As fate would have it, both were studying at my library at the exact same time.  
My library was this gigantic room that I built long before my first batch crawled out of the spawning pits. It’s where I did research on the goo of the spawning pits, how to make it grow, how to manipulate it to make my perfect warriors and workers, stuff like that.  
After I built it, while I did experiments on the goop, I transferred all the knowledge I had amassed in my life to the written word. You can imaging the sheer scope of the architecture needed to contain such a vast repository of knowledge. Science, mathematics, detailed history on the many nations of this world, in depth guides to martial arts warfare and magic, various mythologies I learned about in my travels, and a few works of fiction that I wrote between sessions of cataloging my knowledge. I believe the process took a little over forty years, and after a my first few batches were created, I disguised a few slaves with magic and sent them out to collect all the knowledge and literature that had been created in my absence.  
I’ve very proud of this library.  
The main color was a very soft blue that didn’t hurt the eyes, and the trims of all the bookcases were an off white, marble color. Built into the walls of this grand room were bookcases that went several dozen meters high, with other bookcases jutting off from the walls to produce rows. Placed strategically around the room were circular bookcases that reach all the way up to the ceiling and hide support beams.

There were three ‘floors’ to this library.

The bottom floor had the checkout area, the most bookcases, and a refreshments area that made the entire library smell like the drink of the day (usually hot chocolate, ever since my empire expanded south enough to secure a steady supply of coco beans). This floor tended to be quiet and for reading.

The second ‘floor’ was basically a balcony that sat a third of the way up, and was accessible from two spiral staircases on the left and right sides of the room… Or by a slave just flying up because they have wings. I didn’t know I would be able to give my slaves usable wings when I was building my library. I also didn’t know my slaves would be sentient enough to even make use of books. Anyway, there was a few sturdy bridges that led to balconies around the bookcases columns, and built into the walls were little hallways that led to little rooms for tutoring.  
…For ‘tutoring’…  
…For the librarian’s to ‘teach’ people the consequences of not returning their books on time. The librarians were really hot so it was a counterproductive effort.  
Oh! There was this one cool thing I did where each of those small rooms had a ‘window’, and on the other side of it was a different ‘simulated environment’! You work better when it’s stormy outside? You like sunshiny days at the beach? Just go to that room! My slaves tended to like the rainy afternoons where it’s dark from the overcast, which is good cause it was a bitch to get the magic right on those! They were my favorites too.

The third ‘floor’ was basically the same as the second, except the small rooms were labs for people to do basic research. There was another small hallway in the far wall that led to a room I specifically created for the Casters, the slaves like Sasha who could use magic, so they could work on and try out their magical abilities. Also the cafeteria was directly above the library, so there were some staircases on the third floor that went up to that.  
And so, with that out of the way, Sasha was on the bottom floor of the library.  
In her quest to give herself a fully functional pair of male genitalia, she was reading several books on the specifics of that particular bit of anatomy. Nerve endings, reproductive valves, how it connects to the bladder, all the garbage that I apparently wrote down at some point. She sat at a fine, dark wood table between a row on the middle-right side of the room.  
Cassandra, in black suit pants and a white dress shirt, suddenly plopped herself down on the other side of the table. She had a book titled ‘basic mathematics’ and a disheartened look on her face.  
Sasha slowly closed her book. “May I help you?”  
Cassandra took a deep breath, then mumbled her words, her shoulders meekly pushed forward. “I can’t read… and I need extra help with Master’s teachings…”  
Sasha held her head high. “Ah, so you’d like my help in learning the Master’s written word?”  
“What? No. I want help with math.” She put the book on the table.  
“But if I taught you how to- pfftt! Wait, wait, you can’t read? Are you some kind of idiot or something?! Ha!”  
“Shut up! My batch was made long before Master made a school and things kept coming up!”  
“But how’d you live so long without basic knowledge? What job can you get without knowing how to read, or knowing-“ Sasha tilted her head in order to read the title of Cassandra’s book, “-basic math!”  
Cassandra hung her head. “Well… In the early days my job was to just move stuff around as Master expanded her dungeon, then everyone else died so I was the oldest living slave, so then all the new slaves started asking me what it was like to live with Master in those early days.” Cassandra looked up. “I don’t need a lot, and then Rallia asked for my help when she drew that book, the one detailing the many ways Master can neuter a futa for disobeying her… That book was really popular and I… Really never had to worry about money.”  
Sasha’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, what book was that? The illustrations might help me out a bit.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t worry about it.” She collected some of the things on the table. “Fine. I’ll teach you math,” Cassandra smiled, “and in exchange you’ll help me with this research I’ve been working on.” Cassandra frowned.  
She leaned on one arm, her tone neutral. “What do you want?”  
Sasha straightened her back. “Is that any way to talk to your teacher?”  
“…” Cassandra stood up and started walking away. “I bet Alpine’ll help me.”  
“Wait no come back I’m sorry! Besides, Alpine is stupid! She has that giant cock but isn’t even smart enough to get any woman she wants! You’re going to be Master’s accountant! As Master’s Head Keeper, I can’t allow you to be taught by such a fool!”  
Cassandra turned back and sat down at the table. “You know Alpine is cripplingly afraid of sex right? You’re a real jerk.”  
“…Ah.”  
“Whatever. What do you want me to do?”  
Sasha leaned forward on the table. “To put it simply, Master has ordered me to learn the magic needed to give myself testicles so she can have her fun rupturing them repeatedly. For various reasons you probably don’t care about, I can’t test it on myself, I’ll need a guinea pig.”  
“Yeah, okay. That doesn’t sound too bad.”  
Sasha smiled. “Well, actually, I can’t do it right now as my research isn’t complete, but I’m only missing one piece.” Sasha stood up and took out this odd belt device with a few pads in strategic places.  
“What’s that?”  
“I’m a woman, I don’t know the pain of getting hit it the testicles.” Without removing her dress, Sasha slowly slid her off white underwear put the harness in place, then slid the panties back up. It wasn’t noticeable from under her dress, and she started putting the pads around her lower stomach. “Basically, to get the nerves right, I need to experience something similar. I’ve learned from a few books that a woman getting hit in the privates hurts just as much as it does for a futa, we just have a much smaller target, so it doesn’t happen as much.”  
Cassandra noticed a small square on the table. It had a dial with many settings, and a large red button.  
“This device,” Sasha continued, “will help me better understand the main blow a futa would feel, and also the sort of lingering pain that happens in there stomach, that’s very import-AAAAANT!!”  
Without even a second thought, the moment Cassandra put it together that pressing that button would cause Sasha pain, she pressed it.  
Sasha crumbled, and Cassandra looked down at her face. Her eyes were rolled back into her skull, her tongue was out, and she wasn’t holding her stomach in a sort of pained way, it was more like she just had an incredibly violent orgasm.  
That was because Cassandra couldn’t read the label on the remote. It was set to send only enough electrical impulses to stimulate the pleasure nerves. Sasha, a virgin, really enjoyed someone else doing it to her, and kept spasming on the ground.  
After the other patrons of the library smelled the sweet scent of Sasha’s urine (because there is no such thing as lady jizz. It’s literally just piss), a lot of them couldn’t focus on studying anymore, and some had to look over.  
“Huh.” Cassandra pressed the button five more times.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”  
“This thing’s busted.” She pressed a few more times. “That’s not how you should be reacting at all.”  
“AHH-AHH-AHH!!”  
“Hmm… Maybe I have to turn this thi-oof!”  
A librarian, fed up with Sasha’s repeated moans of pleasure, marched behind Cassandra and swung the think spine of a dictionary up between her legs.  
“Enough! If you want to have sex then do it on the second floor like everyone else!”  
She marched away, and the other slaves in the library, because it was usually crowded a fair bit, busily got back to their own studies.  
“A-ow…” Cassandra said, holding her poor nuts through her pants. “There was nowhere for the girls to go…”

The two picked themselves up after a minute and, following the advice of the librarian, went up to the second floor. Ignoring the books she didn’t put away, they went up the spiral staircase and found a secluded room on the second floor. The room had two cushioned benches on both side, each being able to fit four people, a table between them, and a glass window that showed a dark, windy day overset a bustling city. The window was like a television, a 2d image that I used magic to make look 3d.

“Now.” Sasha said. “What exact problem do you have with accounting?”  
“The math part.” Cassandra was still holding her crotch.  
“Brilliant.” Sasha used her magic to tell someone to head to Cassandra’s desk and bring her paperwork. At the same time, she casted a spell that ‘summoned’ a calculator. “Okay. Maybe your problem is just mental math. I’ll-“  
Half an hour passed and there was no progress. Sasha tried to explain fractions and percentages, but it didn’t work.  
The paperwork came, but Sasha was already fed up.  
“It’s not hard!” Sasha snatched the paper from the slave and read it over. “…The campaign in Banari is requesting a two percent increase in their supply of water!! They get 14,280,000 liter’s a month!! How much do they need?!” It averaged out to about 3.4 liter’s a day, per slave, and there were 130,000 personnel in Banari.  
Cassandra slammed her head against the desk. “I don’t know!!”  
Sasha grabbed the calculator in her left hand and used her magic to make Cassandra grab it. “So use the FUCKING CALCULATOR!!”  
“I don’t know what to press!”  
“14,280,000 a month!! A two percent increase! 1, 4, 2, 8, 0, 0, 0, 0, times, 1, POINT, 0, 2, press the damn equal sign and that’s it!”  
“Where’d you get the 1 from?!”  
“BECAUSE YOU CAN’T MULTIPLY BY JUST A DECIMAL IF YOU WANT A BIGGER NUMBER!!”  
“Why!?”  
“THAT’S NOT HOW NUMBER’S WORK!!!”  
“THAT’S FUCKING STUPID!”  
Sasha gripped her staff and smashed the large green ball into Cassandra’s face. “Master created mathematics you dumb whore! Take that back!”  
Cassandra turned her head back, holding her cheek, and leapt over the desk and tackled Sasha to the cushion. Somehow, Sasha lost her grip over her staff, so both girl’s resorted to punching the tar out of each other.  
Eh, this happened all the time. Between a Worker and a Caster, they were both pretty weak and couldn’t do any permanent damage to each other. They’d just flail pathetically at each other until they tuckered themselves out.  
That’s basically what happened.  
The two were tired, their muscles ached from punching each other, but neither got any bruises. They leaned up against each other, Cassandra’s right shoulder touching Sasha’s left.  
Cassandra punched Sasha in the face. “Loudmouth… Caster…”  
Sasha punched Cassandra. “Jobless… Leach…”  
Cassandra punched Sasha. “Dark Lord… Fangirl…”  
Sasha did nothing.  
Cassandra punched Sasha again. “Garbage… Teacher…”  
Sasha did nothing again.  
“What’s wrong? Loser? Run out… Of stamina? I… could go all day!”  
Then, suddenly, with a hard slap, Sasha reached her right hand over and grabbed hold of Cassandra’s nutsack.  
“Eep!”  
Sasha took a deep breath in, to say everything without stopping. “I’m not going to lose to someone with such an obscene target between her legs…” Sasha tightened her grip.  
“AAGH!” Cassandra grabbed the Caster’s wrist and tried to pull her off.  
“Don’t think I missed that little insult you threw Master’s way.”  
“H-huh?”  
“Calling me a fangirl? Implying that my devotion to OUR master could ever be too much? Whatever. We’re going to play a game.” Sasha reached over with her left hand and wrote out ’10 divided by 2’. “If you answer this wrong, I’m going to snap your nuts in half.”  
Cassandra thought for a moment. “…Six hundred.” A very expectant look then crept onto her face.  
“…Ah.” Sasha released her grip. “I somehow forgot that wouldn’t work.”  
“Come on! You can’t just say you’ll do something and then not to it! Crack them in half! Like you’re cooking eggs!”  
“Shut up.” Sasha reached across Cassandra’s lap to pick up her staff, which had been knocked to the ground. By bending over, Cassandra got a good look at Sasha’s PERFECT butt, and really regretted the fact that she couldn’t get a boner.  
Sasha grabbed her staff and sat back up, putting a finger over her left ear.  
“Hey. Alpine. What are you doing?”  
“Uh, h-helping these two blacksmiths on a project. Why do you ask, boss?” Oh, right. Sasha was my Head Keeper, she had the authority to make anyone do basically anything she wanted. It’s actually pretty amazing how She was able to squeeze so much free time into her schedule.  
“Because I want you to come over to the second floor of the library. I’m teaching Cassandra how to better be Master’s accountant and I need you here.”  
Sasha hung up her magic as Alpine’s response wasn’t necessary.  
Then, over the next few minutes, Sasha took out a notecard and wrote down extremely simple mathematical rules that Cassandra would use. Following that, she slid herself under the table and sat on the other side.  
Alpine rushed in soon after, knowing which private room to enter by sensing Sasha’s magic.  
She was out of breath. “What… do you need, boss?”  
Sasha patted the spot next to her. “You’re friends with Cassandra, correct? Sit down.”  
“I… Would say so, yes.” She turned to Cassandra to give a small wave, and Cassandra returned it with a smile.  
Alpine sat down, eager to tangentially help me by giving Cassandra skills in accounting. As her flaccid cock was fairly meaty, and her nuts were probably the biggest out of all the Workers and Casters, she was very careful in sitting down, both to make sure she didn’t sit on anything important, and spreading her legs wide enough to accommodate her appendage.  
Then, simultaneously, Sasha reached over to grab her balls in a vice-like grips, and swung her staff over and bashed Cassandra in the face.  
“Eep!”  
“Agh! That was my teeth!”  
“Here’s how this is going to work.” Sasha tightened her grip on Alpine’s balls, it was adorable how Alpine squirmed her entire body before eventually giving up and putting her head on the table. “For every question you get wrong, I’ll be squeezing Alpine’s testicles harder. For every question you get right, I’ll release pressure on them, and the pain that was lost will be transferred to you. Make sense? Get questions right and you’ll be in more pain.”  
Alpine shot her head straight up, her eyes closed tightly. “This is what you wanted my help for?!”  
“Yes. So make sure you give her a clear view of all your pained expressions. First question, and make sure to use the cheat sheet I gave you. What… Is 1% of the number 10?”  
I seemed like a really easy question, so Cassandra didn’t bother with the sheet. She simply thought about it for a few seconds. “1!”  
“AEIIIH!” Alpine ‘said’ as her nuts were squeezed further.  
“No. The answer would be .1. If I asked, ‘what’s 10% of 10, you would have been correct.” Cassandra frowns. “Next question… Hold on.” Sasha’s right hand was gripping Alpine’s balls while her left held a sheet of paper. Because Alpine had really big balls, it was hard to squeeze both at once. “There we go. Now, this one is simple addition. What’s 55 plus 87 plus 111 plus 14 plus 40?” Cassandra opened her mouth. “Use the calculator.” Sasha clarified.  
Cassandra picked up the calculator. “Uh, what were the numbers again?” Sasha repeated the numbers, and Alpine put them in. “Uh… 307?”  
“Yes! Good.”  
“Haaaa…” Alpine breathed a sigh of relief, Cassandra’s body stiffened somewhat, and a small smile crept on her face.  
“Now, what’s the mean of those numbers?”  
“What?”  
Sasha glared at her. “It’s on. The cheat sheet.”  
Now that her balls were being squeezed, she was much more careful to not get the answers wrong, and took a few minutes to double check everything. Meanwhile, Alpine was dying. “Si-61.4?”

Alpine immediately smiled. “Oh thank goodness!”  
Cassandra raised an eyebrow, and Sasha answered. “You got it right.”  
Cassandra could really feel the pain now! It wasn’t just pressure, there was a kind of twisting, burning sensation! It was great!  
“Now, we’ll do the same questions, just on a larger-God damnit, Alpine!!”  
Alpine sluggishly turned her head to the side. “What?”  
“These stupid nuts of yours! There too big and my hand keeps slipping. How’d you even get a monster like this anyway? The rest of your batch is normal.”  
“I-I don’t know! I’ve always had them like this… They’re so annoying… They’re such a big target that I need to always be on my toes… We Caster’s can’t regrow our nuts like Workers and Warriors can, so I always gotta be careful not to be ruined…”  
Just to be clear, I would have fixed her if any accident happened. It’s just when Caster’s tried to make their dicks bigger and neutered themselves that I didn’t intervene.  
Cassandra leaned forward. “Oh you poor thing. Being castrated is one of the best feelings ever! If I had a sack like yours I’d never be able to sit right for the rest of my life!”  
“Well… Mine won’t regrow…”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Cassandra dismissively waved her hand. “But you should be drowning in women! There’s not a single girl in this nation that could resist your dick! How are you still a virgin?”  
“Bec-AAAAUSE!!”  
Previously, Sasha was grabbing Alpines balls through her thick robes, which was difficult. As the other two were talking, Sasha brought her hand up under Alpine’s skirt and perfectly caught both testicles.  
“There we go. Now, what-“  
“Whoa whoa whoa!” Cassandra said. “We were talking here.”  
Without moving a single muscle in her face, Sasha stared blankly at her and squeezed harder, Alpine fell over onto Sasha’s shoulder.  
“Now. We’ll be using the exact same math, just on a larger scale.” Cassandra rolled her eyes and Sasha ignored her. “What’s 50% of 573,890?”  
“Uhh…” Cassandra reached for the calculator, but was interrupted by Sasha jerking her hand away from Alpine.  
“What the hell?!” Sasha yelled.  
“I-I’m sorry!” Alpine seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
Cassandra stood up a little to see what was happening and got a very clear view of Alpine’s erect cock. Her balls also looked tight, like she was moment’s from cuming.  
Alpine started thrusting her hips. “I-it’s just that you smell so good! And… And your hand feels so good against my… Or-organs… And the pain is so nice! You’re the only one I can trust not to break me!!”  
Sasha sighed, and the glowing green ball at the end of her staff began to glow. “I’m surrounded by fucking wierdos.” Then, she grabbed Alpine’s penis and started to pump her furiously. Alpine was blushing, which made her cheeks a dark red, and she tried covering her face with her hands. Her breathing was hard, but other than that, she didn’t make a sound. After maybe ten seconds, she gritted her teeth, all her muscles tightened, her entire body started spasming. and..!  
Nothing came out. It was like squeezing and empty shampoo bottle.  
Alpine expressed clear discomfort. “Wh-wh-wha?”  
“I used magic to close up a few cords in your nuts. Cuming will be impossible as long as they’re backed up.” She gestured to Cassandra. “If she manages to actually understand math in the next… Thirty or so minutes, then you get to cum.”  
Alpine looked at Cassandra with the most pathetic, pitiable, cute, adorable, helpless look on her face. “Cassandra… Please…”  
Now, with that kind of enthusiasm, who could possible fail?  
Cassandra did feel motivated, but there was something missing. “Wait! How does this factor in to you squeezing my nuts!?”  
Sasha started jerking off Alpine again. “If you get an answer right, I’ll still increase the pressure. Happy?”  
So Sasha continued to throw questions at Cassandra, and she got most right. Seemed she wasn’t stupid or anything, she had just been lacking the proper motivation.  
That being said, Sasha is a Caster. She is the best slave I have when it comes to magic, but she’s weak. Really weak. So her arm started burning and she quickly ran out of breath.  
Maybe five minutes into it, she gave up.  
“Oh forget…” She took a deep breath in. “This. Alpine. Who’s that girl you have a crush on?”  
Alpine was leaning off to the side, was hardly breathing, had her tongue sticking out, and seemed to be pretty out of it. Also, every time she wasn’t able to cum, all that jizz just got released back into her testicles, and they kept expanding. At this point, they were easily the size as mine (Though I’m something like nine feet tall so they look nice and proportional on me. My Caster’s like Alpine averaged at about 5’2”), and the skin on her sack looked tight and strained. It hurt a lot, but Alpine kinda liked it.  
See, Alpine was a futa Caster, which was pretty rare since most ended up castrating themselves in attempts to make their dicks bigger. Alpine naturally had a perfect sized cock, but she was terrified of being castrated as her package wouldn’t grow back like Workers or Warriors. Because of this, she was still a virgin, she was just too scared of her partner getting a funny ideas.  
So, why was she fine with what was currently happening? Because Sasha was the smartest slave I had, had an excellent understanding of biology, and Alpine knew very well that, if Sasha did castrate her, she’d be exiled to the ‘Dark Continent’.  
Basically, Alpine trusted Sasha not to ruin her, so she was able to enjoy herself.  
So. Once again, Sasha put a finger to her left ear. “…Kara. This is Sasha.”  
“B-b-b-b-boss?!” Kara was busy carving some wood and almost cut herself from the shock.  
Basically, all my slaves are devoted to me, and they created a religion based around me. It boosts unity and morale in my domain, and when it spread to the territory I conquered, it helped make the humans less upset, so I never had a problem with it. Kara’s job was to carve little idols of me and spread them out to the people.  
She was a master at carving wood, but needed the help of a blacksmith to make any out of metals like iron or gold. Her favorite blacksmith was this futa named Ninth, and she had a crush on her. Before, Alpine was busy helping out a blacksmith, which happened to be Ninth, and the reason was to keep an eye on Ninth. See, Ninth was a Warrior strain and was basically asexual, her only love was that of the forge, and the person who installed that forge was a woman by the name of Istel, and she did it for free in the hopes of grabbing her affection, but that failed, and now I think we’ve reached a degree of separation from this story that we should probably stop.

“You need to come to the second floor of the library, room 18. It’s for Master’s benefit.”  
“I-I’ll be right there, boss!!”  
Before Sasha cut off her magic, she heard tools dropping to the floor and the sound of Kara’s paws slamming against the ground in a sprint.  
“Hmh. Kara will be here in a minute.”  
Cassandra tapped the table. “Kara… Oh! She’s from the batch with the massive boobs, yeah?”  
“Master created her batch with the unique traits of having fangs, with their jaws strong enough to chew through stone.”  
“…No, I’m pretty sure she has massive boobs.”  
“Okay, well, maybe she does, but what Master intended was the fangs.”  
“I don’t know man, Master had to have made those things intentionally.” Cassandra leaned forward on the table and crossed her arms. “I once saw her without a shirt you know, we happened to both be at the market, and some absolute hero spilled a drink on her, right? So she had to go into a bathroom and change, but she didn’t lock the door! So, like… I went in, ‘accidently’, and she was just frozen in fear! She couldn’t even cover herself! And they were massive! Like, bigger that my head!”  
“What happened afterwards?”  
“The clerk kicked me in the nuts for being a pervert, then took her sweet time closing the door.”  
“And what did Kara do?

“Put a shirt on, opened the door, look down at me as if she was about to apologize for some reason, then left.”  
“That’s it? She didn’t stomp on them on her way out?”  
“That’s what I thought! I’m pretty sure most would have. Maybe she’s just too nice?”  
“Or maybe she knew you would have just liked it.”  
Cassandra sat up a little. “Huh? How would she know me?”  
“Because you’re the oldest.”  
“…Huh.” Cassandra rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah, I guess you’re right! I’m like everyone’s big sister!”  
“Yep. Our kind, unemployed, big sister.”  
Cassandra narrowed her brow. “Words hurt, you know.”  
“Uh-huh. Speaking of hurt, shouldn’t you be in agony? There’s quite a lot of pressure on your testicles.”  
“Hm?” Cassandra leaned back, her arms on the top of the couch. “Eh, you get used to it after a while. I almost forgot it was happening.”  
“Should I take that as a challenge…-“  
She shot forward, pressing her sternum against the table. “Yes please! Do take it-!”  
“-to not try as a hard?”  
“…Nooo. Don’t do that.”  
Then, suddenly, Kara burst through the doors. “You said you needed me, boss!?”  
Kara was a normal Worker strain, with the exact same face and petite body as every else… But her tits were like three times the size of everyone else’s. If you look at her from the back, even if her arms were down, you could still see the very edge of her breasts. Also Sasha was wrong. Her fangs, while cute, were completely incidental, and I haven’t the faintest idea why she could bite through stone.  
“Yeah. I’m teaching that idiot over there math, and I’m keeping this idiot here from cuming, but my arm’s getting tired, sooo…”  
Kara glanced between the two idiots, then focused on the second idiot’s titanic nutsack. “Whats… up with them?”  
“I cast a spell on her to keep her from cuming. In order to punish her, I keep stimulating her, and every time she orgasms it gets backed up into her testicles.”  
“…Why? What does that accomplish?”  
“It helps Cassandra learn math.”  
“…How?”  
“…” Sasha narrowed her eyes. “That’s… A good… Point…” She turned to Alpine. “Why the hell are you here?”  
Alpine was already twitching. “G-gha! Gurrg, laag…”

“Huh…”  
Cassandra rested her head on her arm. “She did become pretty useless, after you figured out how squeezing my nuts works wonders.”  
A silence fell over the room.  
“…Anyway, Alpine has a crush on you, so do your job for Master and ride her while I teach Cassandra math.”  
Kara blushed. “A-Alpine has a crush on me?”  
Cassandra stared at the mounds of flesh on her chest. “Yeah, I thought it was shocking too.”  
Kara looked Alpine up and down. “D-does she really? But… We’ve hardly interacted… Why would she have a crush on me?”  
Cassandra half closed her eyes. “Are you blind?”  
“What?”  
“I said you’re out of your mind, of course she likes you.” Cassandra was slightly rude here, but it’s understandable. If she had a functioning penis the size of Alpine’s, she had the confidence to get laid by every single woman in my domain. But she didn’t, so she can’t. If she was a woman with tit’s the size of Kara’s, she could have been plowed day and night. But she didn’t, and Kara was somehow unaware of what her chest did to people.  
Sasha continued. “She’s personally told me all about how much she likes you. How she likes your… Face, and… voice. She said you’re also nice and…” Sasha sniffs the air. “How well you maintain your fur.”  
Cassandra joined in, addressing Sasha. “Can’t forget when she told you about the tailor story. When Alpine was getting a suit fitted and that bitch tailor, Taylor, kept slapping her nuts, when you,” she pointed at Kara, “told Taylor to stop bullying her, and that started her massive crush.”  
Sasha snapped her fingers. “Yep, that was a big one. So… Yeah. Her cock is right there and permanently erect, either go for it or don’t.”  
Kara thought about it for a second, and eventually decided that she would do it, for me, even though I in no way benefit from her being pounded by a pleasure-comatose slave.  
So Kara took her panties off, climbed atop Alpine, and then slowly lowered herself down onto her.  
The absolute moment Kara was halfway through, Alpine was consumed with lust and ecstasy, grabbed Kara’s hips, and shoved her down to the full hilt! Alpine gritted her teeth as her whole body trembled, and her testicles just kept getting bigger and bigger! Like a water balloon under the tap, they just kept growing at a constant rate!  
Alpine didn’t need any friction, simply having her member hugged tightly around the inner walls of the girl she liked was enough for constant and repeated orgasms! Despite the mind numbing pleasure, Alpine was still frustrated at the back up, and started bucking her hips in a desperate plea for any sort of release! She grabbed Kara’s hands and pounded her back walls relentlessly, the outline of her fantastic cock poked against the outer skin of Kara’s belly!  
Meanwhile, Cassandra and Sasha were just watching, unsure if they should leave or what.  
“~Auuuh~!” Kara moaned as she curled backwards, the shear amount of pleasure almost enough to make her break her spine in half. She held onto Alpine’s shoulders, and later grabbed Alpine’s face.  
“AAGH, PLEASE!! LET ME CUM ALREADY!!! I’M GONNA DIE!”  
Sasha looked down at Alpine’s balls, they each looked to be the size of a particularly large watermelon.  
“…Huh.” Sasha said. “That’s strange.”  
Cassandra didn’t break eye contact from Kara’s beautifully shaped back. In order to carry around those giant things, she needed fantastic back muscles “What’s strange?”  
“I broke the spell… But nothing’s coming out… Hmm. I think… Maybe the cum dried at the base of her shaft and it’s created a blockage?”  
“Can’t you use your magic to unblock it?”  
Sasha started poking Alpine’s face, which was contorted in focus and frustration. “That’s not how magic works. I can’t affect anything I can’t see.”  
Cassandra had slight worry in her voice. “But you can fix it, right?”  
“Of course! It’s a simple matter of pressure.” Using magic, Sasha lifted Kara off and stood her up next to the seat. She was slightly surprised and annoyed at being interrupted, but Alpine was suffering more. Next, Sasha materialized a wooden bat, and gave it to Kara.  
“What..?” Kara said, confused. Her knees were slightly wobbly.  
“Alpine’s dickhole is blocked up so you need to release the pressure by beating the cum out of her.”  
“W-w-what?!”  
Cassandra looked over at Sasha with a slight smile, as she realized that Sasha was actually a pretty decent person.

Basically, all my futanari slaves loved ballbusting, except the small few who didn’t. Alpine, was one such person who LOVED the idea of it, but could never act on her desires because of a crippling fear of being castrated. Had Sasha manipulated events in such a way to give Alpine the pleasure she so craved?

Kinda.

It didn’t matter that she couldn’t ‘see’ the blockage, she had other ways to fix it. But, she knew that Alpine really wanted to have her nuts busted, so she lied to Kara. It wasn’t thought ahead of time, or anything, Sasha was just smart.

That being said, Sasha could tell that Kara was hesitant and had never hit someone in the groin before, but Kara didn’t need to ‘want’ to do it.  
With the wave of her hand and a glow of her staff, Kara’s eyes lit up and she flashed a sadistic smile as she brought the bat up over her head, then smashed it down on Alpine’s beach-ball sized testicles with enough force to shoot everything out in one blow!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”  
Alpine screamed as the contents of her nuts were finally drained! Her nuts buckled under the pressure and dented in the center, removing the blockage and spraying her cum everywhere, filling the room up with her sterile seed (cause my slaves don’t reproduce with sex).

It was fantastic! It was easily the hardest and best orgasm she ever had in her life

Sasha got the worst of it, she was covered head to toe, as if someone dumped a bucket of paint on her. Kara was similarly left a mess, but a lot got in her eyes and it stung a lot. Cassandra was the only one smart enough to duck her face under the table. Alpine’s nuts just got smaller and smaller, until they were eventually back to around their original size, though there was now a dent in them.

As Alpine’s screams died down, the room was silent, except for Kara rolling around on the ground, holding her eyes, and the sound of the wind from the television.  
Sasha wiped the gunk away from her face, shook it off her hand, then reached over to pick up budget reports from the table. The paper was unrecognizable. The ink ran, and it stuck to the table. “…Well, Cassandra, I think we’re done for today. Meet me on floor three of the library tomorrow.”  
Suddenly, Kara jumped up from the floor! “Y-you! What did..! What did you make me do?!”  
Remember that belt that Sasha had on? Well, silently, from under the table, Cassandra set it to the high pain setting and placed it on the table in front of Kara.  
“There was a problem, you had to fix it, you weren’t going to, so I made you.”  
Kara stomped her little paw against the ground, and it made a ‘squelch’ noise against the thin layer of cum. “You can’t just force people to do things against their will!”

“W-… We’re called ‘slaves’. Our entire existence revolves around doing Master’s bidding regardless of our personal feelings on the topic, and I am Master’s regent when it comes to matters of running her domain.”  
Kara gritted her teeth and looked pissed. “Master would never do that though you uneducated buffoon! She never forces us to do things we don’t want to do! We always have a choice!”

Cassandra slid the remote a tad closer to Kara, without being noticed.  
Sasha shot up in a rage, then her staff glowed. Her body and clothes became intangible, all the jizz fell through her. “Do not insult my intelligence! Master has charisma, and we’re all devoted to her so of course we’ll do things we don’t want to do, for her sake!” She gestured to the spot where Cassandra used to be. “She hates wearing pants and clothes, the fabric is awful and it constricts her fur! But, she does it anyway because Master asked her to!” Sasha’s eyes were clear, and filled with determination. “I’m not Master! I don’t have her charisma and no one is devoted to me, rightly so! To do the job Master has assigned me, I require coercion, intimidation and, if necessary, magical trickery!”

Kara pointed at Sasha, murder in her eyes. “Then why are you her Keeper?! If you show such a blatant disregard for the ideals that Master strives for, then why do you still have the job?!”  
“Because nobody has Master’s charisma, but I’m the only one with the magical skills necessary to make it not matter!”  
“No, The real reason Master chose you is because you’re a tiny woman with a superiority complex! There’s place for all of us in Her world, but the only thing you’re good for is disgracing the one who brought you life and purpose!!”  
Sasha was blinded by anger, frustration, and hurt. “KARA!” She screamed as her staff glowed a blinding green.  
Sasha knew that she couldn’t live up to the way I do things, and she knew that others saw her as a sort of dictator, despite the fact that she never abused her power. She always worked for the betterment of my domain, but a lot of people saw her as just another slave. She knew this, but it still hurt having someone explain it to her in such blunt words.

Kara did recoil somewhat, a tempest of wind swirled around the wooden staff and the bright light made it hard to see.  
Cassandra, still under the table, tried to make Kara see the button, but her particular body type prevented her from seeing straight down. Cassandra, trying to save the life of her best friend’s crush, grabbed the remote and shoved it into Kara’s hand.  
Kara lifted her hand to look at the remote, but didn’t really understand what it meant, as she was panicking.  
“BEGONE!!” Sasha screamed.

She pointed the staff at Kara and was half a second away from releasing a ball of energy that would have teleported her to a far-off battlefield that would have taken her months to get back home, but Kara, in a moment of desperation, managed to press the button just in time!  
Electrical currents of such brutal intensity made its way through Sasha’s lower regions! It immediately made her lose all concentration, dissipating the spell in a wave of mild heat that quickly dried all the remaining jizz in the room.  
Sasha’s face contorted in pain, and, holding the underside of her stomach, she fell to the couch. The agony was the worst she ever suffered in her life, but she never screamed. She never made a noise of pain, despite the horror of what she was experiencing. Her knees were locked together, and she was hunched over, resting her forehead on Alpine’s shoulder.  
Kara, in a moment clarity, realized it would be a bad idea to taunt her, or press the button again, so she picked Alpine up and got out of there.  
Alpine regained conscious shortly after, and bashfully thanked the woman for helping her out, although she was pretty out of it and wasn’t sure what went on for most of it. Kara was fairly relieved at that. The sex was great, but it was kind of awkward that Alpine didn’t remember it, she didn’t want to explain the temporary dent in her testicles, and that crap about Alpine having a crush on her was probably just a lie that Sasha made up to make her do what she wanted.  
Anyway, that’s the story of how Alpine ALMOST got a girlfriend.  
Back to the two important characters, Cassandra got up from under the table, looked around at the mess of the room, and sat down next to Sasha. That wind knocked papers around everyone, made a couple tears in the cushions, and really did a number on the wallpaper.  
“Hey, what was that magic going to do?” Cassandra asked, thoughtfully rubbing behind Sasha’s ears.  
“S-send her off… To the northern outpost… *cough cough, hack*, where she’d hopefully freeze her tits off… And have a… R-really hard time… Getting back…” She moaned a slow breath of pain out (the ‘freezing her tits off’ part was just an expression. That much fat would be well insulated, my forces wouldn’t have let another slave freeze, and any damage would heal fairly quickly).  
“You know that’s not okay, right?”  
“…Yeah… Th-thanks, I guess… For giving her the remote.”  
Cassandra started lifting up Sasha’s thin, ankle length skirt. “No problem, now let’s get this stupid belt off you.” She rolled down Sasha’s panties a little and took off the electric pads. “Yep. Completely dry. Sorry Sasha, looks like you’re not a masochist. Ha! You certainly have my pity when you give yourself a dick for Master’s punishment!”  
“Hngh…”  
“Actually, I should say you have my envy!”  
“That’s… N-not how that works…”  
“Huh?”  
“I don’t ‘have your envy’, you are… Envious of me.”  
Cassandra just kind of looked at her, stone faced. “You see, this is why nobody likes you.”  
She finished getting the pads off and Sasha forced herself to stand.  
“I… I just… I have… To take notes on this...” She left the room, hunched over.

“What do you feel?”

“…I…” She held her lower stomach, crouched down, and took a deep breath in. After a few breaths, she stood back up. “I feel… Fulfilled? I don’t know… I’m in agony and I don’t like pain, but… I’m one step closer to accomplishing Master’s task! And I like that! I feel great in an abstract way! It’s thrilling! I’ll accept any amount of pain to feel this way!”

Cassandra gave a mocking smile. “You want me to put those pads back on and give you another dose? For your research?”

Sasha put a hand on her chin and seemed to genuinely consider it. “No. It’s probably better that I focus on this pain and properly document it before I experience more… How exactly do you like this? Just flat pain with no secondary enjoyment?”

“Cause my dick don’t work and that’s the only way I can cum.”

“…Oh… Well, we’ll continue this later… Late tomorrow, I mean.”

“See ya tomorrow.”  
Sasha weakly raised her hand in acknowledgment.  
Cassandra looked down. By some miracle, her black pants didn’t get stained, but she was kind of left half finished, Sasha’s magic was no longer squeezing her nuts. She couldn’t help but wish that she wasn’t a eunuch, but oh well. With a shrug, she went over to her friend Mya’s house.  
Mya ran a dojo which taught a martial arts centered around the slave’s reverse jointed legs. Cassandra loved to be used as a practice dummy, to show Mya’s students how to easily dispatch 75% of the population.  
(Even if Alpine is one of the few Futa Casters, most Warrior strains are Futas, and they make up most of the population, so about 75% have dicks)


End file.
